A digital still camera and a digital video camera are spread, and an opportunity is increasing in which a picked up still picture or moving picture is stored into a computer and is read or worked or is displayed on a screen of a game machine or a television (TV) system. Also it is popular to upload a picked up moving picture to a posting site of the Internet and share the moving picture with different camera users.
Some digital cameras are capable of picking up a panoramic image, and it has become possible to readily pick up a panoramic image having a wide view angle. Also a software tool for generating a panoramic image by sticking a plurality of images picked up by a digital camera together while the image pickup direction is successively changed is utilized frequently.
Also a portable apparatus such as a portable telephone set with a camera is available in which a panoramic image pickup mode or an application for synthesizing a panoramic image is provided and, while the inclination of the portable apparatus is successively changed, images can be picked up and automatically synthesized into a panoramic image.